Pokemon Roer Region Story V2
by TheShadowKnight BC
Summary: Alright, so i know that i already started this story but some changes have been made since ive been taking creative writting classes. I hope you all like the new version, ill do my best to update it regularly. I know it says crossover but the crossover wont start till later on and its a cross over with a book im writing. Enjoy the fan-fic everyone, give feedback all the time!
1. Prologue- Awakening

Alright everyone, It's been a long time since I've posted anything. I'll try to do better on that though. Past few months I've been fairly busy, school and such has been a strain and ive been seeing some military recruiters. The story I had started prior to this is done with, im basically re-starting it is all. A few things may have changed here and there but it's the same idea. As always, im open to any suggestions you guys have. Post comments and what not, give me some feed back please! Ill do polls and stuff but just leave comments and ill do my best to check them out.

The darkness was overwhelming, my eyes were shut but I felt as if the darkness that surrounded me was trying to consume me. My memories were clouded, if not completely gone. I knew basic things like who I was but that was about it. My name was Bruce Christians, or Chris for short, and I was hopelessly lost. I opened my eyes and it was clear that I laid on my back starring into the night sky. The stars twinkled and shone brightly, faintly illuminating my surroundings. I was in some kind of forest, that was clear, but the creatures that I heard in the distance from every direction weren't any that I could distinguish. Where was I? I heard a piercing cry in the distance and what sounded like dogs chasing a target. Not sure what I could do to help anyway, I headed the opposite way. The cries and howls started to get closer to me and I began to walk quicker. Closer and closer they came and soon I was running in a mad dash to escape whoever or whatever might be pursuing me. Within moments the cries and howls of the monsters from these woods sounded as if they were right behind me, on instinct I leaped for a low hanging branch on a tree and pulled myself up. I prayed id be safe here from whatever had been chasing me. I quickly took in my surroundings, ahead of me was a decent sized clearing and everywhere else was more forest. I heard movement below me and froze, praying I wouldn't be seen. A green blur ran below and into the clearing and stopped. Searching for some place to go. Whatever it was, it looked like the world's largest bug. It was pure emerald green with two foot scythes in place of hands. Its body looked as if it was armor plated, and were its 'armor' attached to its head it looked as if it was split in two. The top half was smooth and had three dulled points in the back while the bottom seemed to be more rough and layered. On its back were four crystal clear wings that looked broken and cracked, as if the beast had been attacked. Its legs were long and sturdy, three claws sprouted from each emerald green foot. Whatever this bug was it was amazing and mesmerizing. It took a step forward before a big, black, dog thing jumped from the forest and landed in front of it. The dog was almost pure black with a blood red muzzle and devilish white horns coming out of its head. Boney rib like things curved around its body and around its feet. All in all, the dog was terrifying. Two more popped up and stood side by side with the original, the growled at the bug and looked ready to attack. Then, one of the dogs jumped forward trying to tackle the bug. The bug leaded out of the way, coming closer to my tree of safety, but as soon as it landed the dog that had attacked let forth a stream of billowing fire from its maw and sent the bug crashing into my tree. The tree shook violently and I lost my grip, falling to the ground behind a bush and taking the branch with me. It was only by luck that the dogs didn't see me but the bug had, we locked eyes and was only now that I realized the bug was trying to protect an egg. The bug let out a weak sound for help, but what my ears heard and what my mind heard were totally different.

"Scy…" the bug said and that's exactly what I heard it say but in the back of my mind I heard a voice I could understand. _"Help…"_ was what it had said. I knew it was dying and I wanted to run for my life, but something inside me wouldn't allow that. I knew what I had to do, how I would do it I don't know but one way or another I would. I lifted up the broken tree branch and stepped out, standing between the dogs and the bug. The dogs stopped, apparently confused.

"Houn?" I heard one say but in my mind I heard it in another voice, a deeper voice. _"What's this?"_ the dog said.

"_The human wishes to protect the Scyther!"_ another shouted in a mocking tone. They all began to growl again and I swore it sounded like they were laughing at me. I tightened my grip as one readied itself to tackle me. The dog leaped towards me and I quickly wacked it aside with my now deadly tree branch. The dog crashed to the ground, rolled into a tree, stumbled to get up before lying on the ground unconscious. The remaining two dogs starred at their friend in disbelief before launching themselves at me as well. The first I easily knocked away but the second locked its jaws onto the center of my branch and pushed me to the ground. I fought to keep it from my face but it was an even fight at best. I gathered all my strength, reared my arms back slightly and threw the dog off me. I flipped to my feet just as the dog leaped again. I pointed the branch at it and slammed the end into its throat. It fell to the ground gasping for air before running away. I turned back to the bug to see it staring at me in awe.

"_You saved me human…" _the bug said weakly. It pushed itself to its side and revealed its egg, looking between it and me. It rolled the egg to my feet, lying flat on its stomach. _"Protect…my child…"_ the bug begged me then shut its eyes for the last time. I stood silently, staring at the white and green egg. I picked up the egg, tucking it under my jacket. Then I blindly headed out to where I hoped to find civilization, holding onto my branch just in case. I walked for what seemed like hours on end before I came to road and followed it south to where I saw the lights of a small town. A bright light from behind lit up the road but I kept walking, intending to ignore whoever it was if they just passed me by. A blue motor bike pulled to a stop next to me and young woman with shocking blue hair stepped off.

"Where you heading kid?" the woman asked, staring questioningly at my branch before noticed the egg. "Let me see that sir…" she said reaching for the egg, I lifted my branch and growled at her. She backed off but demanded to know where I got it.

"The mother was killed...I didn't think it would be right to leave the egg." I told her, deciding it best to not mention I understood what it said to me. She nodded and it appeared to be a good enough answer for her.

"So, where you heading kid?" she asked again.

"I'm lost, I don't remember how I got here…...I'm heading there." I told her pointing to the lights with my branch. She looked that way then climbed back onto her bike.

"Hop on, I'm heading to Arora town anyway." She told me and I hopped on the back of her bike.

"Thank you officer…" I started to say, not sure what to call her.

"Jenny, and no problem." She told me as we sped off towards Arora town. We didn't talk much on the ride there, well, we didn't talk at all. I was focused on keeping the egg safe and trying to remember anything about myself. Eventually I gave up on that though and moments later the bike came to a stop and Officer Jenny led me into a large building, the largest in all of Arora town. We walked in at almost midnight and I was surprised that anyone was still awake in there but sure enough, two older men stood around a desk full of notes. The one on the right wore large glasses and a white lab coat, as did his friend, and he had dark brown hair that was almost black but not quite. He wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny either, I'd say he leaned more towards being fat. His partner was dressed similarly but wore no glasses and had shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was more thin and possibly more fit as well. Officer Jenny called out to them and quickly explained to them where she had found me, I was extremely grateful that she had not mentioned my egg, then she was on her way after a few farewells.

"Well young man, you appear to have been lucky that Officer Jenny stumbled upon you when she did. Who knows how long you may have been out there!" the dark haired man joked. I didn't respond.

"Pardon my colleague, its past his bedtime." The other said, glaring down his 'colleague'. "I am Professor Oak, and this is Professor Bark." The blond man, professor Oak, said. "Is there anything we can do for you young man, you seem exhausted." Oak said compassionately. I hesitated for a moment, but decided it best to ask for their help.

"I need your help…" I announced wryly, tightening my grip on the egg.

"With what?" Bark questioned. I pulled out the egg from under my jacket and Barks eyes grew wide with excitement and he became giddy and began to act like a school kid who won a lifetime supply of chocolate. "Where on earth did you get that kind of pokemon egg!?" he shouted, grabbing the egg from me and examining it every which way. When one hand was free from the egg I grabbed it and bent it back till he began to bend backwards. "Ow ow, ok ok, here's your egg." He said, handing the egg back to me. I took it, released his hand and placed it under my jacket again, watching him carefully.

"Son, where did you get that egg?" Oak asked, leaning back against their desk. I quickly recapped everything that had happened. Waking up in the forest not knowing where I was or who I was for that matter, running from the creatures chasing me, then fighting off the dogs and getting the egg from the bug that died seconds later. I ended with how I met Officer Jenny. "I see, well the 'dogs' you mentioned sound like the pokemon Houndoom and the bug must be a Scyther. You said it had scythes for hands right?" Oak asked, I nodded. "Then, that must be a Scyther egg. Its said that adult Scyther will only leave their eggs with people who have pure hearts, or the heart of the warrior. It's a great honor." Oak announced.

"Did you truly encounter a wild Scyther? They're super rare pokemon in Roer, so I am amazed in the least." Bark said, I nodded again. I asked them what pokemon where and they both gave me a quick crash course in the world of pokemon.

"Well, since you've got that egg you should really consider becoming a pokemon trainer. We could teach you the basics and some advanced stuff but a lot of it you would learn while you're out exploring. You could have your own trainer's license by the end of the month if you wanted." Professor Oak told me, and that's how my new life started. I've made a few friends since that day and have been trained by the professors to be a pokemon trainer. I've learned a lot but I still don't remember where I came from. Tomorrow I set out on my very own pokemon journey, setting out to find some answers and to become the very best there ever was.


	2. Chapter 1- Birth

It's been about a month and a half since I first awoke in this world of pokemon, yeah, those are the creatures that roam around in this world. I met these two professors in my new home of Arora town and they have been going on and off training me to become a pokemon trainer. That egg I got shortly after I woke hasn't hatched yet though, Professor Bark insists that it's because it's always with me. He's begged me to let him do some research on it but after a little persuasion I got him to agree to wait until it had hatched. Today I've got the day off from my studies, the professors say that the only thing left is to test my actual battle skills which will happen tomorrow. I can't wait for that to happen, it's something I've been anticipating since I started my training. I was just walking out along the edge of the pokemon research lab, thinking about everything that had happened since I got here. I still felt as if I hadn't come from this world and I even brought it up with the professors and Barks step daughter Ashlyn. She was an amazing girl and had been helping out with my training. She had long golden brown hair and emerald green eyes and rosy cheeks whenever she was embarrassed. She had a pretty face and a killer smile to match and loved to wear these summer dresses she had whenever she wasn't out training herself or helping train me. Anyway, I had told them and they said that it may be true. They claimed that some of the legendary pokemon could travel between dimensions and to other worlds. Aside from that they didn't know what else to tell me so we ended up leaving at that. As I was thinking about my 'predicament', I tripped and lost grip of the egg and watched roll a few feet away just out of reach. I started to get up but quickly felt a sharp pain in my leg. I turned to see a Patrat there using it's Bite attack on my leg. I shook it off and jumped to my feet before I could latch on again. It growled then cried out to the rest of its pack. Instantly a dozen more Patrat appeared around me along with a few Rattata. They were all glaring me down, getting ready to attack. I turned and saw the eggs, I had to grab it a run before it was damaged by the wild pokemon.

"_Attack!"_ I heard one shout while I was distracted, that's another thing too, I can apparently understand what pokemon say. While I was watching the egg the Patrat and Rattata all jumped onto me, knocking me to the ground. They all began biting into me at once and I was left to squirm on the floor, staring at my egg. I don't know why I thought telling the egg to hatch would help but that what I did.

"Please, hatch!" I begged the egg but nothing happened, the pokemon that were on me had started to draw blood but since they were low leveled pokemon they weren't very large yet and didn't have very large teeth so their biting didn't go to deep into my skin but still hurt like hell. A tear fell from my face that's how much it was hurting to be bit by the little pokemon. I should've fought back, tried to throw them off but I didn't want to hurt them. What I had done to the Houndoom that had killed the mother Scyther had scarred me and I didn't want to do anything like that to these guys. Its one thing if pokemon beat on each other in this world but if a human beats on a pokemon its basically illegal. I was starring at the egg when I thought I saw an…eye? There was an eye starring back at me through the shell of the egg. "Help…" I pleaded again, feeling foolish. But this time the egg responded, it started to glow brightly, drawing the attention of the Patrat and Rattata which had all stopped biting me. The egg glowed brighter and brighter till I had to shield my eyes from the light. When the light faded I uncovered my eyes and starred at the little white bug that sat crouched with its scythes crossed over its chest, eyes closed. The Patrat and Rattata leaped off me and cautiously approached the little but. Little being an understatement, it was easily twice their size crouched down like that but it wasn't yet as big as its late mother. When a Rattata was within striking distance the baby Scyther opened its eyes and tackled the little rat pokemon. He then leaped from the fallen pokemon and began to knock out the other pokemon around it while they were in shock. Soon they recovered though and began to fight back, after the pure white Scyther had knocked out four of the attacking pokemon.

"_Bd okemn! Bd okemn!" _the Scyther shouted, back handing a Patrat with its Scythe as it tried to tackle him.

"Chris!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I turned to see Ashlyn running my way with her partner, Bulbasaur, keeping pace next to her. Her Bulbasaur was a little grass type pokemon with pure light green skin every with a few darker patches of green on its head. It had a large bright green bulb on its back, hense the name Bulbasaur, and was said that it bloomed throughout evolution. "Rose, use Razor Leaf!" Ashlyn commanded her Bulbasaur once they were close enough. The grass type bent over slightly and sent forth a powerful wave of leaves at the Patrat and Rattata. After that attack, only two Patrat and one Rattata remained. The wild pokemon lunged at the baby Scyther but since he was more agile then they were he easily leaped out of the way and took them out before they could attack again. Ashlyn ran to my side and knelt next to me while Rose stood between us and the baby Scyther, ready to fight if It got to close. "Oh my god, Chris, are you ok. What were you thinking! Running out here and ticking off the wild pokemon!?" Ashlyn demanded, then she looked around quickly and her face grew sullen. "Chris, where's the egg?" she asked but I just kept starring at the baby Scyther. Besides being smaller and pure white it was exactly like its mother. She followed my gaze and quickly put together what had happened. "It hatched, it hatched to protect you…" she mumbled under her breath. Rustling in the bushes next to us drew our attention and we turned our heads just as a large Raticate tackled the Scyther, my Scyther, knocking out as it fell to the ground. "Quick Rose, use Razor Leaf!" Ashlyn shouted in desperation.

"_Got it!" _Rose responded and launched another barrage of leaves at the massive rat but it seemed unfazed. It turned its attention on Rose and slowly crept forward to attack. A flash off to our right caught my attention and I saw Professor Bark standing there with his Meditite out and ready to fight. He whistled to draw the Raticates attention. Once it began to approach him he nodded to his Medatite and the fighting type stood and used its Karate Chop move to KO the wild pokemon.

"Good job Medatite, return!" Bark shouted then returned his pokemon as it bowed in response. I stood and ran to the baby Scyther which was just now recovering. I knelt next to him as he tried to get up but collapsed, completely out of energy.

"_I o gwood?" It asked weakly._

"_You did great Blade!" _I told him, smiling madly. Bark handed me a Net ball and I looked to him questioningly.

"You still need to catch him, just to be safe." He told me, I nodded my understanding and tossed the Net ball at Blade. I shook a few times then pinged, signaling that I had caught him. I picked up his pokeball and followed Ashlyn and Professor Bark back to the lab. "Blade?" Bark asked me as we walked back to the lab.

"That's what I'll call him, Blade." I told him, holding Blades pokeball close to my chest. Ashlyn put a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. "Thanks Ashlyn." I told her, just knowing she was there for me gave me some sort of comfort. We walked back into the lab and Professor Bark helped me heal Blade then he called Professor Oak who told him he'd be there soon. When he finally arrived, Professor Bark was examining Blade and I was asking endless questions. "Why's he white? The Scyther that gave me the egg was pure green, why isn't he?" I asked Bark.

"Most bug type pokemon are hatched as albino's, their color usually comes in a month after they hatch from the egg." He explained, taking Blades weight and measuring his various body parts.

"How fast will he grow?"

"Most bug pokemon grow quickly, and Scyther are no different. He'll be full size in no time at all and since you can understand what he says you'll notice that he'll learn human speech quickly. It wouldn't surprise me if he's already talking normally."

"What's it like to raise a pokemon?"

"Well, I have no experience raising a Scyther but I can tell you that raising any type of pokemon is always a thrill."

"Alright, I'm here professor Bark. I see you started gathering data without me." Professor Oak announced when he arrived.

"Hey Oak, this is Blade." I told him.

"Well hello Blade, the name suits you." Oak commented. Blade shifted, growing impatient with all the 'research' Bark was doing. He leaped to his feet and stood next to me, looking up expectantly.

"What?" I asked him.

"_I'm hungry."_ Blade told me, I looked to Bark and repeated what Blade had told me.

"Ashlyn," Bark said, chuckling "Show Chris were the pokemon food is and help him feed Blade would you dear?" he asked, she came over and led me to the kitchen with Flora and Blade close behind us.

"Here's the pokemon food," she told me opening up a cabinet right above the sink. "Since he just hatched you don't need to give him that much food. At least, I don't think you do, no one here has ever raised a Scyther so you're the first." Ashlyn explained while she pulled out to little bowls and set them on the ground. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked, handing me the bag of pokemon food. I took it from her, thanked her for helping, then opened the bag and poured some of the food into the bowls for Blade and Rose. They both ate quickly and before long they had both finished, Rose lay down by Ashlyn's feet and Blade just collapsed on the floor and made a show of trying to curl up next to Rose who was surprisingly already asleep.

"So now what?" I asked the professors once me and Ashlyn had rejoined them.

"Well, since that egg of your has hatched it's time for you to get some hands on training experience. Once Scyther…" Bark said but I cut him off to correct him on Blades name.

"Blade." I said quickly, interrupting him. He nodded his apology and corrected himself.

"Once _Blade_ has grown a little you'll be able to start training on some of the wild pokemon around the lab. It'll give you a taste of what actual battles are like." Bark told me, I nodded my agreement on his logic.

"Anything I can do to help Professor?" Ashlyn asked, feeling left out.

"Actually, yes, you can help train Chris. He hasn't officially battled yet so he'll need all the help he can get." I faked an offended look but they all knew I was just pulling their legs so they chuckled lightly and so did I. "Well, off to bed now. It's gotten late surprisingly quick and you should get an early start in the morning." Bark told us and we headed off to bed, not before waking our pokemon though and having them follow us so they wouldn't be in the way while they slept. Blade curled up in the corner of the room the professors had lent me and was soon back asleep. I changed into a green PJ outfit and crawled into bed myself. Before I fell asleep I heard a knock on the door and Ashlyn came in quietly.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight real quick." She whispered to me smiling. She sat on the end of my bed and got up and sat next to her. "Night Chris, well start training in the morning and well see how good you are in a battle." She told me with a mad gleam in here eye and knew she would enjoy watching me battle for the first time, she probably expected me to do terrible but we'll see if I do or don't.

"Thanks Ash, night." I told her, using her nickname around Arora town.

"Ha ha, see you in the morning." She told me then walked out, quietly shutting the door as she left. I crawled back into bed and was soon taken over by the sweet bliss of the night.


	3. Chapter 2- The Journey Begins

_Three weeks after the events of "Birth" the day before the journey begins_

Training had gone off without a hitch at first; I had been able to train with Blade so we could develop a sort of rhythm. The goal was for me to understand how he battled and for him to understand how I commanded the battle. At first we had trouble working together as a team but as I soon found out, my ability to understand pokemon made training almost fly by. We had been testing our skills against Rose and Ashlyn at least three times a week. Although they continued to beat us almost every time we fought them, Blade and I didn't give up. Every time we lost, we would go over the battle with each other then the next day we would be out training against the wild pokemon in the area. The only move I knew Blade could do was tackle so I was stuck with that one move for now at least. I'll admit, I made our battles boring and repetitive but there wasn't anything I could do. Anyway, after almost losing to Rose and Ashlyn a dozen times we finally beat them. It might've been because Blade had become stronger and faster than Rose but I think it was because we learned how they fought. They would attack, retreat and then dodge with a counter attack. It had taken me a little bit to consider learning my opponents fighting style but after that first victory I realized it would be an invaluable technique. It had been just around three weeks since we had started training and the day before Professor Oak had announced that we were both ready to leave Arora town to start our pokemon journeys. Then, that same night, Professor Bark had told us to meet with him the next morning. So that's where we are now. Unfortunately I had gotten up late.

_The next day_

"_Chris! Wake up Chris! We leave today, get up already!"_ I heard Blades voice echo in my mind as I felt him jumping on me. I opened my eyes and he leaped off of me and sprinted out of my donated room as quiet as a ninja sneaking in the night. He had finally become his emerald green self, after about a week his color had fully come in and he resembled the mother who had given me his egg. I sat up and changed into my traveling clothes. A simple black shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. I had also packed a few extra pairs of clothes along with some swimwear and other essentials in my duffel bag. I checked my trainer's bag quickly before heading down. Five poke balls, three great balls, two ultra-balls, four dusk balls, and steam ball. The steam ball was one that Bark had customized to catch fire type pokemon, he told me it would come in handy since the first gym was a bug type gym. I checked the other pouches and confirmed the ten potions, two of each of antidotes, burn heal, awakening, ice heal, paralyze heal, and full heal then three ethers and a variety of mail to keep in touch with Oak when he was off in Kanto. I hurried downstairs, clipping my duffel bag to my trainer's bag so it wouldn't flop around. When I got down it was clear that everyone had been waiting for me.

"Well, glad you decided to join us Chris. But while you were out sleeping Ashlyn has already received her gift and has been waiting for you for almost an hour." Bark said, clearly irritated and making it sound like she was angry with me. I looked to Ashlyn and she just smiled and nodded towards Bark and I understood that he was the angry one. "Ahh, well, you needed your rest I guess but you could've let me…us, know you would've been late. Here, put this on." He commanded, handing me what looked like a little red Bluetooth with an eye piece. I hooked it onto my ear and after a quick debriefing from Bark I turned it on and the eye piece flipped out over my eye and lit up with the word 'Pokédex' on screen. "This is the latest model of Pokédex, it'll give up all the information on any pokemon it scan and will store that information so you can view It anytime. It'll give you the pokemon's type, level, move set, and a brief description of it. Go ahead, scan Blade and Rose. I focused the eye piece over Rose and it brought up all her information, labeling her as an 'Ally'.

**Bulbasaur(Rose): Poison/Grass, Lvl 8, (Tackle, Leech Seed, Growl); "There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger."**

"Why does it label Rose as an Ally?" I asked Bark after reading her information.

"Ah, I programmed each of your pokédex to recognize each other's caught pokemon." Bark explained, I nodded then scanned Blade.

**Scyther(Blade): Bug/Flying, Lvl 8, (Leer, U-Turn, Quick Attack, Focus Energy); "With ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion that there is more than one of itself."**

"What's U-Turn?" I asked Blade, hoping he'd know since he technically did know it. I also noticed that he knew Quick Attack and not Tackle as I had originally thought.

"_I'm not sure, I don't remember learning it but I have a vague memory of how to execute it."_ Blade explained, although that answer wasn't really helpful.

"Must be an egg move, sometimes when a pokemon hatches from an egg it'll know some of the moves it's parents knew. But it's a rare occurrence." Ashlyn told me, being way more helpful. I thanked her for the answer and Bark for the pokédex.

"Well, you two better get a move on. Oh Ashlyn, before I forget, show Chris your new pokemon." Bark told Ashlyn, I looked to her expectantly. Had she already caught a pokemon? Had I really been asleep that long?

"I'll show him on the way out." She told him and we were on our way. Blade and Rose remained outside their poke ball's as we walked, they always do unless they've fainted. Ashlyn pulled out a pokeball and tossed it, releasing her new pokemon. We stopped as the pokemon appeared in front of us. I switched on my pokedex and quickly scanned the pokemon.

**Pidgey(Flutters): Normal/Flying, Lvl 6, (Tackle, Sand Attack); "It has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It can unerringly return home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings."**

Flutters looked to us quickly and noticed Blade immediately. It got into its battle stance, spreading its feet out so it would be more balanced. It bent slightly forward, ready to pounce onto Blade at Ashlyn's command.

"_What do I do Ashlyn?" _the little bird asked, staring at her out of the corner of its eye.

"Nothing, Flutters, Blade and Chris are friends. They're traveling with us." Ashlyn explained and Flutters relaxed and approached Blade bravely. All of the feathers on the tiny birds back were a deep and dark brown while the feathers on its stomach were more whitish and its beak and talons were a pinkish skin color. Flutters looked up at Blade, marveling at how big the bug type was. He flapped his little wings and flew up and onto Blades back and worked its way up to his shoulder. He settled down there and was then just staring at us.

"_This is a big bug…"_ Flutters commented and Ashlyn and I chuckled a little. The bird looked at me questioningly. _"What are you laughing at big ears?"_ he said, clearly trying to insult me. I stopped laughing and looked over to Ashlyn, feigning insult, just as Flutters looked away, losing interest in me.

"Are my ears really that big?" I asked her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Flutters jump and fall off of Blade and onto the ground. He stumbled to his feet, staring at me in disbelief as he began to realize I could understand him.

"Not really, I'd say they're normal sized." Ashlyn told me, smiling, understanding why I did that. We had a short laugh before Flutters found his voice.

"_You can understand me…..your like her?"_ he asked slowly. I nodded and he shook his head, composed himself then flew back to Blade's shoulder. We headed towards the Arorian woods, which was where I had awoken that fateful day. I knew for a fat that there were some dangerous pokemon here at night so I insisted that we get through before nightfall. Ashlyn understood why, she knew that that night had left me traumatized and that I had despised these woods ever since. We were going by some tall grass when a young boy called out.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out. Ashlyn and I turned to face him. "Our eyes meet, and you can't turn down a battle." The kid said, clearly a bug catcher, and sent out a little pink bug pokemon my pokedex identified as Wurmple. Ashlyn called on Flutters and me, Blade, and Rose watched the battle.

"Sand Attack and follow up with Tackle!" Ashlyn shouted and Flutters obeyed. He flapped his wings rapidly, sending up a cloud of dust that blinded the Wurmple. Flutters landed and ran full speed into the dust cloud and came out the other side of it Tackling the Wurmple into the ground.

"Wurmple, use String Shot!" the bug catcher shouted. The Wurmple got up and shot a web of string at Flutters.

"Sand Attack, quickly!" Ashlyn commanded. Flutters obeyed, yet again sending up a cloud of dust but aside from the dust the force of Flutters flapping his wings stopped the Wurmple's String Shot dead in the air. "Tackle!" Ashlyn shouted, Flutters obeyed and with a final push the Wurmple was knocked out. Since that was the bug catchers only pokemon he cautiously approached Ashlyn and handed her the prize money than ran back from where he had come from. After that Ashlyn and I had made an agreement, she would fight the trainers and I would fight the wild pokemon we ran into. The occational Wurmple or Caterpie was encountered and even a baby Weedle but Blade was more than a match for all of them. Ashlyn took on a few more trainers and soon Flutters had learned Gust which made fighting the local bug catchers laughably easy for her. Within an hour we had made it through the forest and according to my pokedex Flutters had grown seven levels, Rose had grown three and Blade had grown four. While Flutters had learned Gust, Blade learned Pursuit which replaced Leer and Rose had learned Vine Whip. We checked into a pokemon center that night in Barclain City, the home of the first gym, and had our pokemon healed. We booked a room at a hotel a few blocks from the gym and settled down for the day.

"So Ashlyn, you gonna take on the gym tomorrow?" I asked as I helped her clean out Flutters feathers of all the dirt from the forest.

"Nah, gonna train a bit more. Gym's are tough, I wanna be ready for this one." She told me, pulling out some dirt from Flutters wing. We kept going till we were done before she spoke again. "What about you?" she asked.

"Nope, Blade doesn't know any flying moves yet so I'm gonna try to get a Fire type." I told her, laying back and almost dozing off.

"Good idea, bug type pokemon are weak to fire types and flying types." Ashlyn commented.

"_Like me!" _Flutters pointed out happily. I chuckled then went off to the bathroom and changed into my night clothes. I can back and Ashlyn was already in bed, fast asleep with Rose and Flutters curled around her. Blade was lying in a corner, watching me as I walked out.

"_Going to bed?" _he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why, what's up?" I asked him, he shifted uncomfortably.

"_Do you want to mate with Ashlyn?" _he asked me, the question alone stunned me to silence. He just came right out there with it.

"What are you talking about Blade?" I questioned, recovering from the shock.

"_You said you love Ashlyn, remember? Does love mean you want to mate with her?"_ he asked me out of pure curiosity.

"No, it means that, well…that I love her Blade." I told him, whispering now incase Ashlyn was still awake. "I really care about her, I want her to be happy, I don't really know how to describe bud. I don't think I've ever been in love before. It's new to me, I'm not really sure what to do." I told him, sitting down on the edge of my own bed.

"_Oh, ok…I think I love Rose then."_ Blade announced, and I was taken aback.

"Do you now?" I asked him, laying down, ready to fall asleep for years on end.

"_Uh-hu, good night Chris."_ Blade said then shut his eyes.

"Night Blade." I told my partner, then I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep, welcoming the dreams that would invade my mind.


End file.
